Don't Hold Your Breath
by IchiAi
Summary: What if Shuichi got sick of Yuki and ran off? How would his feelings act towards the cold – hearted novelist?


**Don't Hold Your Breath – Tuesday 19****th**** April 2011**

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gravitation and any of the characters or the song don't hold your breath by Nicole Scherzinger.

_**Summary: **_What if Shuichi got sick of Yuki and ran off? How would his feelings act towards the cold – hearted novelist?

_**Rated: **_T

_**My first Song fic I hope you enjoy! The italic is the song for possible confused readers.**_

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me, boy I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_

Eiri Uesugi/Yuki.

The one person I would risk my life for, broke my heart for the hundredth time, Hiro had lectured me for hours on end until I finally realised that Yuki was a cold – hearted bastard who would never look at me with love filled eyes EVER!

_I was under your spell for such a long time, couldn't break the chains_

_You played with my heart, tore me up with all your lies and games_

_It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again_

_Now you're trying to lure me back but, no those days are gone my friend_

_I loved you so much that I thought someday that you could change_

_But all you brought me was a heart full of pain_

I had decided to move to New York with Ryuichi, Hiro, Suguru and K to start afresh. As a new band called 'Gravitation'. We were NEVER going to come back to Japan as it held too many painful memories. I was leaving Yuki for good and I was not going to remain as a young puppy obeying its Master's command. I was going to be as free as a bird and soar across the world!

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me, boy I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_Don't hold your breath_

I showed you Yuki, I've managed after what feels like an eternity to unravel myself from your now rotting vines. I'm standing on my own and I hope you now realize how much I cared and loved for you and appreciate it a little more. However, no amount of grovelling or begging EIRI can make me come back to you. You've lost the only person who broke down your barriers and saw you for who you really were - Eiri Uesugi not Eiri Yuki.

_I was worried about you but you didn't care about me none_

_You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone_

_I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough_

_You were always jealous over such crazy stuff._

You killed Yuki Kitazawa at the age of 16, I know he was about to rape you but seriously there were many solutions to that specific scenario. Even after that you still moped around like an idiot getting laid by any woman or man that took your fancy. You played so many people's hearts not just mine. You got jealous when I hung with Ryuichi when, we were so blatantly just friends. You never thought about how I felt when I saw you messing aound with some random slut!

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<em>

Don't hold your breath

I'm shallow inside Yuki there's a huge hole forming in my heart. Were you happy? Were you happy when you saw me crash to the bottom? I bet you're laughing right now with Tohma as I was just your 'Boy Toy'. You hated me you just kept me with you to humiliate me to destroy my happiness. I hope you're happy Eiri Yuki.

_Move on don't look back  
>I jumped off a train running off the tracks<br>Your day is gone face the facts  
>A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back<em>

Yuki you don't know how many times I questioned about committing suicide letting myself forget about the pain and anger you left me with. Hiro was the only one who brought me back to reality with all the others. Ryuichi was the one who simply held me through my fits and sleepless nights. But, where were you Yuki? Where were you then? You've come to your end and the nightmare has finally ceased and I am able to dream freely again.

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<em>

Don't hold your breath

Good bye Yuki, I hope the best for your future but now it's time for me to move on with my friends who I can rely on.

Bye…..Eiri xxx

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<em>

_**By the way the none italics was the letter that I guess Shuichi would've sent to Yuki also, if you want we to make this a fanfic and not just a songfic one – shot review and say so.**_

_**Thanx**_

_**Rate and Ryu – Chan will give you a Kumagoro toy :)**_


End file.
